


[Podfic] now that we have seen each other

by hopelesse



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Avengers Vol. 1 (1963), Doppelganger, Fluff, Identity Porn, Identity Reveal, M/M, Multiverse, Pining, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Portals, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:22:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22178500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopelesse/pseuds/hopelesse
Summary: Podfic of "now that we have seen each other" by Mizzy.Steve's crush on Iron Man seemed to him to be much more reasonable than his crush on Tony Stark. A meeting with some identical Avengers from another reality raises some important identity questions, though, and with their shattering revelations in tow, will Steve's heart survive this experience?
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20
Collections: You Gave Me A Stocking 2019





	[Podfic] now that we have seen each other

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mizzy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizzy/gifts).
  * Inspired by [now that we have seen each other](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20675258) by [Mizzy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizzy/pseuds/Mizzy). 



> Happy wintertime, Mizzy!

This podfic is available for streaming and download in MP3 format at the [Internet Archive](https://archive.org/details/podficnowthatwehaveseen_202001).


End file.
